Boundless
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Post S11. Entire galaxies had been created by her before he locked her away, and she'd torn so many apart. Maybe this time aroumd, the new ones can stay. God(Chuck)/Amara one shot. (warning for... is it incest if they aren't human?)


**"Hey Harker, you write incest stuff, how about these two?"**

**Well, here goes nothing.**

**Chuck(God)/Amara... thing. Set post S11, doesn't really take into account anything after God + Amara leave together and drop Mary off.**

-SPN-

He'd heard _"Oh god" _innumerable times before. There was something much more deep, infinitely more profound about the sweet way her mouth formed the word "_brother"_.

Neither inhabited a body like before, when it was just the two of them and little else, but there was no mistaking who - or _what - _lingered under the skin of their human shells. Or as he called it - his costume. Amara had to grow into hers after so long seperate from a body, and he'd be lying if he didn't admit how perfectly her new body suited his every taste. Almost as though it was made by him, _for _him, when in reality Amara was that thing he could never have controlled, something made to be his absolute opposite.

He'd never asked, but he wondered what the world was like for her before him. Amara was older, The Darkness there before him. He was the light that broke the pitch black apart, and shadows were where the two of them met. Shadows had given him twinges of guilt for millenia, seeing and knowing he'd betrayed Amara so; they'd been all the other had.

_"In the beginning, it was just you and me, and we were family. I loved you, and I thought — I **knew...** that you loved me. But then you went and you made all these other things. I hated them. I hated you for needing something else, something that wasn't me. And then you locked me away, and all I could think about was making you suffer. I did. And I thought revenge would make me happy. But I was wrong."_

Oh, she had very nearly killed him. And almost died herself. The end of the universe had begun. And then _Dean,_ that quirky little Winchester he made... Dean worked out what Amara needed all along, and balance was restored.

This time around, Amara seemed open to beauty and joy, to finding those things in something other than _them. _The Chuck costume had gone for human experience, seeking male and female humans, he'd tried an angel and when that failed to spark something, a _demon. _That hadn't ended pretty.

Nothing ever filled the gap of Amara. The scar just above her breast was a reminder, the time before he locked her away with that key. He'd put it off longer than he should of, but how could he not? Amara might be dark and destructive, but it wasn't like they had parents to teach them morals, and he had loved her anyway.

Entire galaxies had been born in the moments they shared, those feelings humans called fireworks at the point of climax far more literal when you could sneeze a supernova into being. He showed her those worlds, desperate to prove there was more, _more _to the universe than darkness. Jealous and hurt, Amara destroyed them as fast as he made them.

Why did he _need _more than her?

Why couldn't she understand his need to _create?_

And when God made people, various forms of man scattered across many worlds, crafted in so many ways, each unique somehow... Amara became angrier than even he could control. Archangels were some of his finest work, but they were a necessity. Manpower, really. Not even their combined efforts could truly defeat Amara, and killing her was no option; his excuse was that light needed darkness, but the truth was _he needed her. _Knowing she was still... existing, somehow, was as much as he could bear.

"I like the beard. It suits you."

Her fingers stroked his scruffy cheeks, drawing God from his memories. She would not be denied, even now. The world they were on was one he made just for them, where she could cast shadows to her hearts content, crafted with hills and valleys and crevices light couldn't touch unless she allowed it to. Amara seemed to like it. And there was nobody there but them. He wondered if there would be new worlds born again like before as she kissed him, something not quite tangible to remind those that touched her she was not the human her form suggested.

Light brown eyes glittered like the first stars he broke the darkness with, seeming small in the distance but he knew how Amara was so much more than she seemed. Her hair slid through his fingers like trying to catch shadows, soft as the night sky that showed them both at their best; the moon and stars had nothing to shine against without her darkness, sunrise had nothing to chase away and sundown had nothing to welcome back without Amara.

With the humans, God could always hear their minds, thoughts loudest at the edges. With Amara there was nothing to be heard, but she told him all the things he couldn't hear with the way her body pressed to his. He kissed her scar, the Mark of Cain that locked her away; he'd never trap her again. Perhaps all she had needed was time. And what was _time_ to them? They were infinite, immortal.

Her thighs were soft against his cheeks, and praise for the rough scratch of his beard dripped like sweet honey as she moaned and arched, darkness swallowing the light at the window in response to the swelling pleasure Amara felt. Her fingers twisted in the short strands of his hair, more than strong enough to tear him apart but instead she caressed him like a lover, tingles winding down his spine, blooming brand new stars in the sky outside.

"Show off."

A breathless giggle followed her words before Amara moaned again, forcefully rutting against his face and gasping. The ground beneath _literally _moved, the destruction mellowed but not gone and the planet quaked as she did, stilling only when the faintest tremors faded from her limbs.

Swallowing souls to regain her powers meant Amara had seen the spectrum of human experience, and sex was something humans had taken their free will for and just ran with it. There was a new curiousity as she mapped the Chuck costume, tracing the contours of his body with her hands. That sense of bliss didn't overtake him as it would a human, but he felt the whispers of it like cosmic dust settling over his skin, felt new planets start to form around his youngest stars, his grunts and gasps making barely-there giants and the jolt of pain when Amara bit him crafting a dark, rocky orb. Her fingers circled the bite mark, and he saw Saturn-like rings form.

"I could give you a world. One where they can live in the dark, and you can see what I see in them."

Creation had slowed so much without Amara, mostly him just trying to make a distraction, but he'd always get bored and move on. Her touch brought new life to the universe, in a perfect reversal of all the worlds she tore apart before.

"I don't need that. I have you now."

Amara kissed his jaw, smoothing away the mess on his face as though it was never there to begin with. Darkness clashed with light in his favourite way as she pushed him on his back, tracing constellations in his freckles before she straddled him. There was a mild tremor in the planet below, that very base, animal sensation of his body joining with hers making both of them shudder.

Well, he had to try it out before he left so many species reliant on it for reproduction. The enjoyment was simply meant to be a lure, encouragement. Though again, humans had gone right ahead and thrilled in it the way he and Amara did.

The act itself was merely symbolic in comparison to their true connection, a new galaxy at the very edge of reality bursting into life as Darkness and Light met in the most intimate of ways. Her weight could be called 'crushing' to many, but he'd always been able to temper her like this, white light against black smoke when their hands laced together. Amara rolled her head back, instinct overriding the inexperience of _this _body as she rode him.

What lingered inside them couldn't truly be called _souls, _but there was a swirling something that was utterly _her, _that he'd recognise in any shape or form, that would capture the light inside himself long after this universe fell apart and he - no, _they_ began to build a new one.

The human body itself was easily captivated by the physical sensations of sex, and he felt that growing burn low in the belly of Chuck's body as Amara rode him harder. She could crush him beneath her, so much more powerful than him in so many ways.

And yet... Amara gave him those incredible moments of vulnerability, eyes closed and body shaking as she breathed the word "_brother_" again, ground rocking beneath them. She folded herself into human habit, seeking the comfort of their lovers embrace in the afterglow. Of course, most humans didn't make a sun burn brighter when they climaxed. Now they were back together again, he'd have to start keeping an eye on the cosmic reprecussions.

But for now, the possibilities stretched out before them, their combined power and potential virtually boundless.

-SPN-

**This is why you stick to humans Harker, primordial entities probably don't have sex like we do.**


End file.
